


The Desk Incident

by NovaBomb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Sexual Tension, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBomb/pseuds/NovaBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Part of a series on my DA]<br/>All humans have carnal desires and Levi has been delving into his own sexual fantasies late a night in his office until the source walks in on him accidentally. They say when opportunity knocks..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Desk Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtylevi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylevi/gifts).



That unnamed feeling rushed through his veins like cosmic starlight so forcefully it woke him up from a deep slumber, a gift life rarely granted him. Feeling himself frown at the shift in his body Levi unwillingly raised his eyelids towards the ceiling, grey-blue hues finding spots and waves in the high ceiling above his head. Skimming his fingertips over the bridge of his nose and giving it a squeeze he then narrowed his sleep-ridden eyes at the stacks of paperwork occupying the far end of the leather sofa he’d come so accustom to sitting on during the silent hours of the night. His boots stood tall against the armrest while his belts had been haphazardly slung on the matching arm chair to his left along with his jacket, leaving him surrounded by ceaseless piles of paperwork clad only in his pants and button down. Wringing his hands he pushed himself up on his elbows while carefully moving his legs down to the floor.

His back slanted against the hardened material of the couch as he stared into the void of his own mental dilemmas. The strain in his knees radiated up his abdomen to his back and kissed the dip of his shoulders with its molten claws, tugging at his skin until he wanted to pull his hair out. All week he’d been plagued with a longing he was unsure he could ever satisfy, even if he found himself in a position to exorcise his roaming demons he questioned if he could pull the trigger. While most men would find their idolization a grand position Levi felt it unnecessary and for the most part utterly bothersome. Rarely did he find himself attracted to the women who found him alluring, in reality he found nothing particularly charming about himself, but that didn’t stop him from noticing wandering eyes when he was walking through town. He hardly ever had the time to think of women, and when he did he would often find solace in a faceless blur with a body he found desirable, and then he’d allow himself the recreation of ‘blowing off steam’ alone in his office late at night, on this very couch. 

Within the past week or so that blurred and faceless temptress of his grew to be an exact replica of someone he saw day after day. Out of the blue her features formed so pragmatically that when he closed his eyes he felt himself reach out with his free hand towards her blush ridden face, as if his shaking fingertips could reach through the fog and caress her kiss swollen lips. Reality left him aching for more even after he’d found his release, but he brushed it off as his tired mind forming countenance solely for his carnal desires. Yet the next morning during his usual routine he had found her sitting beneath the window staring dreamily at the tangerine skyline waiting for the sun to peak over the horizon. This was not unusual for her to be the first person he saw besides the other officers, but as he moved towards the kitchen in search for tea he felt a familiar wetness dip against the skin of his bottom lip. It took a full minute for him to realize he’d ran his tongue along his lips like a hungry lion while his eyes ran down every curve exploited by the tightness of her uniform and golden light splayed on her like a hundred tiny diamonds. 

Levi hadn’t been able to rid himself of these thoughts for days, they were like leeches crawling through his skull and nuzzling into his brain. Constant overly detailed observations soaked through until he had to be snapped out of his dirty musings by one of his squad members calling his name. Watching a slight twitch of her legs while she stretched sent goose bumps feathering down his spine, and the more he watched the harder it became to keep his hands to himself. As the days rolled on he began losing himself in a myriad of half-conscious day dreaming, but his face would never falter from his usual blank slated stare. He hadn’t noticed how completely buried he was in his torrid fantasies until he found himself unable to keep his hands away. Any reason, be it small or large, was enough for him to feel her pulsating skin beneath his fingertips. A loose strap in need of tightening, a leaf stuck in her hair from 3DMG training, or a bit of dirt caked on her neck from hand-to-hand practice. 

He thought of those touches, her dark lashes and tiny gasp when his fingers hit a spot beneath her ear as his own hand slid down his toned chest to the waistband of his pants. He glanced over at the clock hanging above his desk before deciding work could wait. It was nearly one am, he was alone, and he couldn’t stand the strain of his tight pants against his growing cock. Leaning his head back against the couch he gave his mind free range to all those vivid and sinful reveries he’d locked away during the day. As the smoke of unfiltered desires faded the rest of the world out his hand tore open the button and yanked the zipper down forcefully, freeing his stiffening cock from its confines. Lazily he ran his hand down his pulsating shaft until a proper image fell before his closed eyes, prompting him to grip the base and begin pumping in earnest. In his mind she wanted him just as much as he wanted her, and before the fantasy completely shelled him off from reality he let out a tiny hope into the universe that his fantasy could hold some truth. 

Blissfully rutting into his own hand Levi had himself completely lost in illusion fueled pleasure until the squeak of the door broke through the fog..

\- - - -

The flicker of light cascading through the smudged oil lamp cast bleary shadows along the silent walls of your room. Nearly one in the morning and you’d just finished completing the paperwork you’d been thrown after nearly getting yourself killed in the last expedition. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, except the abnormal titan jumping thirty feet in the air with its mouth wide open, but other than that you did nothing to put yourself in direct danger. Except the minor detail that you weren’t where you were supposed to be even if you technically had followed Mike’s direct order, you just happened to put your own spin on things. 

Tensions had risen a week before the expedition when word of a major contributor to the Scouting Legion’s bankroll had threatened to pull out if there was no advancement in your findings, which only added more weight to the already hefty burden every officer in the corps was carrying. While you were supposed to be helping set up a new resupply point within the fallen territory you happened to find a lone little titan staring blankly up at the sky. Technically you should have shot off a flare, but why waste ammo when it was just a skinny little thing looking extra dumb and docile? Your orders were to protect the soldiers on the ground while everyone resupplied and help set up the vantage point, so off you went towards the crumpling tower behind the titan. How were you supposed to know it was abnormal? 

Once it caught a glance of your forest green cape it jumped so high its dirt caked fingers sliced open your arm. Your movements were swift and precise, just fast enough to propel yourself upwards and out of the titan’s grasp. A close call but not your first, but unfortunately Levi’s squad had decided to camp out near the area incase a stampede of titans appeared, which meant he saw the entire thing. Levi rarely ever went off on a tangent, hell you didn’t even think he knew that many words, but he made his stance on your idiotic decision quite clear. Mike saw the entire thing from the sidelines and merely smirked, laughing a bit under his breath as the color of your cheeks turned from pink to scarlet red. Every ounce of strength was pressed on your teeth in order to bite your tongue and stop it from getting you into even more trouble. But, you understood. You disobeyed orders and everyone’s nerves were strung on thin wire which made all soldiers in the vicinity a hundred times more irritable. 

So here you were sitting with your back aching and ass numb writing out in detail how the titan was different from the others and whatever other shit Hange had asked of you. Specifically you were rewriting everything you had from the previous two pages because in you hastiness to hide under your covers for the rest of the evening you’d spilled half an ink pot all over your desk trying to scribble through a paragraph. Mixing aggravation and exhaustion was not a healthy concoction, but truth be told you had other things on your mind that were putting a stop in your ability to finish a simple report. Levi’s rant was not uncommon, though rare, it didn’t bother you in the least but his other actions had begun creating an ever-growing pile of questions you didn’t know how to ask. Or if you should even attempt to verbalize how you perceived his recent behavior. 

Your relationship with him over the past three years spawned from constant yet random interaction. Mike’s squad always seemed to be parallel to his own but even before he’d formed his squad you always found yourself alone with him in the mess hall while everyone else slept soundly in their beds. Often he’d give you a tidbit of conversation that delved into his personal beliefs and views on the world, but that was only if you asked. Soon you’d come to realize Levi had his charms, though foulmouthed and often hidden under his lack of social skills; he was a man you grew fond of. Then a day coated in rare summer heat belted down on the training field causing nearly everyone to strip off their jackets and shirts. Muscled men had filled the SC buildings for years and being surrounded by it wasn’t exactly a new experience, but on that day heaven’s pearly gates had opened up and revealed the glorious washboard abs hidden beneath Levi’s spotless shirt and you practically drooled enough to fill a lake. It was then a tiny spark of realization flourished into a blaring resolution you wanted him bad.

That had happened nearly a year ago and there had been nothing but building sexual frustration that you buried so deep the devil himself probably found it on his kitchen floor. Levi was a man who liked his personal space, especially if he was anywhere near dirt, but lately he’d been expanding that bubble. Your unwillingness to keep your belts from rolling into a tangled mess after being treated and cleaned was well known, and you were often seen fucking with the straps on your shoulders while running to breakfast. Mike would grunt at your lack of care with your belts, Hange would snicker between bites of bread and if Levi was even present he showed as much interest as he did in learning to sew. But when you ran past him earlier that morning with your fingers caught painfully under the twisted strap on your shoulder Levi practically tripped you and then grabbed a hold of the straps at your waist to keep you from body checking the floor. 

In a huff you straightened yourself up ready to shell out a few insults until the feeling of his thin fingers against the skin of your neck stopped you. He murmured something about your collar being wrinkled before sliding his pale digits towards your own to remove them from the warped strap. Frozen in a confusion laced mist you stood ramrod straight and let your hands fall to your sides as Levi slid his thumb beneath the fabric. Slowly he tugged the strap out and slid his thumb down until it reached the undone clasp at your chest. Frowning he used his free hand to flip the chest piece twice until it matched the shoulder piece beneath his thumb. His attention seemed to immediately return to the present, as if a veil had fallen over him while he was touching you. He blinked twice then turned on his heel and strolled off towards his office completely unaffected. 

Thoughts of his touches floated through your mind like ghosts as you walked down the empty hallway towards his office. You’d finally been able to finish the work and bound it perfectly with the leftover twine Mike had chucked at you before you left his office earlier in the day. The report was thin but detailed, just like Hange preferred it, but Levi had requested you give it to him first to ensure you didn’t “accidentally forget” any details of your insubordination. Tapping your fingers anxiously on your thigh you turned left down the hall leading directly to Levi’s office. A calming stillness filled the halls in the late evening hours, at first the silence and wavering candlelight gave you chills but eventually the familiarity of it became a relaxing addition to your late night walks when sleep was evading you.

As you came to Levi’s door a sharp, tingling feeling swept over you. This reoccurring and unnamed feeling had begun since you noticed his lingering hands and distracting gazes, but you’d convinced yourself it was all in your head. Levi stared at everything, it was just his face. 

Right? 

Shaking your head at the nervous thoughts running around your mind you pushed the door open without knocking, as always, and strolled into the dimly lit office. Without fail Levi was always perched at his desk, nose deep in paperwork and heavy bags beneath his eyes. Choosing to avoid his stare in order to keep your head grounded you flipped through the papers in your hand the moment you entered his office, breath catching in your throat when you flipped to the third page. You’d bonded the page together upside down. Squeezing your eyes shut at your own stupidity you stepped forward only to be tripped up by a mystery object as hard as a log. Cursing loudly you caught yourself on your hands and knees before your face hit the cold floor as stacks of papers flew in every direction. 

Pain shot up your hands and knees as a string of curse words tumbled off your tongue. Rolling onto your hip you blinked rapidly in an attempt to adjust to the dim lighting while running your hand through your hair. It was then you noticed the object you’d tripped on was clad in white uniform pants, and wholesomely connected to the outstretched body of Levi who had his impressively stiff cock pulsating in his hand. His half-lidded eyes broadened as your breathing became increasingly rigid. No matter how hard you tried to shift your gaze nothing could tear you away from his slender fingers rubbing the smooth skin of his cock up and down, desperately yet gracefully. 

Heat raced from your cheeks to your legs as his blown pupils funneled their attention to your face. At first he merely tilted his head and began rubbing his thumb underneath his shaft until you pulled yourself to your knees directly in front of his spread legs. As if a veil was pulled from his face his pupils doubled in size and his hand abruptly stopped its rapid movements. Your throat immediately constricted like you were inhaling a dust storm in one gulp. Suddenly all the saliva on your tongue evaporated as you eased yourself closer to his throbbing cock. Bands of electrified tension squeezed the muscles in your abdomen as his bated breathing filled the up the silent room. 

In a bold move you flicked your eyes upwards, slowly tracing the curve of his lips and thin lines of his nose until you reached his granite hues. Gently narrowed they watched you curiously and intently, unwilling to let any motion go unnoticed. Droplets of sweat perched in the dip of his neck and collarbones glimmered beneath the single oil lamp sitting on the edge of his desk. The rise and fall of his chest became a rhythmic tune in which your own heartbeat followed. There were two semi-logical ways to handle the situation but neither option seemed appealing given your current state.

They say when opportunity knocks…

“Do you want help? You seem..stressed…”

Fear twisted your stomach in knots as a million different ways he could reject you came barreling to the forefront of your mind. Time slowed to a stop, every second felt like eternity. For a moment Levi cocked his head to the side lazily as his bangs shifted on his forehead. A faint line of rouge had dusted across his cheek bones subtly, a mark of his previous passions you’d accidentally interrupted. Gulping you leaned forward slightly, brushing your chin atop his knee with your eyes fixated on his mouth. A grunted sigh left his parted lips at as he removed his hand from his shaft and ran his fingers through your hair. 

“Mmmm..” His low, feral grunt shook you down to your bones. It was lustrous and needy, the hidden emotion you’d never seen him display before tonight. “Don’t tease..”

Coaxing you forward he tugged at the strands of hair wrapped around his fingers, a clear indication he wanted your “help”. All fear seemed to fade with the shadowed background of his office, leaving you both engulfed with in Levi’s blatant lust and the freedom to spring your hidden desires from their confines. Without hesitation you wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and left the other on the floor for balance as you brought your mouth down to the his throbbing tip. Instead of relaxing back into the couch Levi moved forward until he was on the edge of the cushion, abruptly bumping his cock onto your lips. It was then you came realize Levi was a very impatient man, and now was the time to use this to your advantage. To bring the great Captain Levi, humanities strongest soldier, down to the point of begging for you to touch him was the best outcome you could have wished for when you entered his office tonight.

The scent of him intoxicated you as your tongue flicked his sensitive skin while your hand squeezed the hardened muscle simultaneously. Grinding his teeth Levi pressed his hips forward towards your mouth, but you remained gentle with your wet caresses until you felt his pulse quicken beneath your tongue. Sliding your palm around the underside of his shaft you parted your lips slightly and sucked indolently on the head of his cock, little by little allowing the velvety tip entrance to your mouth. Flashing him a devious smirk you ran your tongue along the underside while the quickness of your hand ascended. Clamping down on your hair he grunted low in his throat, like he was pushing down a desperate plea for your touch. 

Beads of sweat gathered above his furrowed brows, his chest muscles flinched with every circle your tongue made around his over-sensitized skin. Feeling your own need swell up between the bounds of your tight pants you unconsciously squeezed your legs together. A flicker of a smirk brushed across his lips followed by a second groan deeper than the last. Focusing on the task at hand you swirled your tongue in figure eights along the tip of his cock while your hand pumped his shaft in a smooth crescendo. Apricot hued flames danced along his agile fingers as he greedily reached for your breast and rolled your hardening bud between the pads of his fingers. A jolt of pleasure bolted up your spine as he pinched and tugged at your hardened nipple. 

“Nhaaa”

The moment your mouth opened Levi pushed your head down, tenderly but dominantly, until the head of his cock hit the roof of your mouth. He rolled the pert bud expertly between the pads of his fingers, each kitten-like whimper sending spine tingling vibrations up his cock. Glaring at him through half-lidded eyes you followed his wordless instructions and dipped your head down on his cock until it was nearly sheathed in your throat before pulling back up quickly, until the very tip remained suctioned between your moistened lips. Rutting his hips forward and eyes fluttering closed Levi groaned your name slowly while fiddling with the buttons of your shirt with one hand. Smiling between languid strokes of your tongue you watched him stutter and bite his bottom lip each time you took in a little more of him. You continued this torturous dance until the tinge of his pre-cum dripped into your mouth.

“Fuck, fuck ____.”

 

His impatience grew in rapid fire volumes, soon the buttons of your shirt were scattered along the wooden floor and his warm hand was caressing every inch of your chest in heated desire. His hand switched between both nipples, tugging at one then turning to roll the other with his thumb until your own need began to drip through your panties. Moaning his name you ceased the unrelenting teasing and engulfed as much of him as you could into your mouth. Leaving no patch of skin untouched by your hand or tongue you ravaged him until his coherent speech flew out the window. 

“Levi I need to speak with you for a minute.”

A gruff voice belonging to Erwin filtered through the door followed by a series of hard tapping. Levi’s eyes popped open and you stopped your ministrations, eyes widening like a deer caught in the headlights. Pulling back off his length with an irritated scowl you snapped your attention to the door, fists balled tightly at your sides. Levi’s lithe fingers grabbed your jaw and pointed towards his desk. Nodding you readjusted your shirt as best you could as you wobbled on numb legs over to his desk and dove beneath it. Without hesitation Levi buried his cock back in his trousers, readjusted his shirt from the disheveled heap it had become, and pulled his boots on as if he wasn’t about to orgasm a few minutes prior to this late night interruption.

“What is it Erwin?”

Slouched between the opening of his desk you waited anxiously for the sound of receding footsteps. Instead two more pairs fell into the room, the echo of their boots torturing you with each loud slap against the floor. Biting the inside of your cheek to contain a vehement scream you tucked your legs up to your chest and melded your back into the oak desk. Levi’s scent still lingered on your fingertips, soap and tea, you wouldn’t expect anything less. Erwins’s voice perked through the silence, something about a new formation, but it was dull enough to refocus on the throbbing pain between your legs. Squirming against the forming heat you raked your fingers against your pants and tried to figure out a way to explain your situation and bolt for your room. 

Or find a way to get him the fuck out of the office.

The scratch of wood scraping against the ground caught your attention as a pair of boots stepped in front of you, nearly on you, and slid beneath the opening of the desk. Levi’s knees practically knocked into your forehead but his protruding cock was distractedly transparent through his thin, tight uniform pants. How Erwin failed to notice that god send between his legs was completely befuddling to you, but Levi was a master at hiding everything. Shifting to sit back on your knees you stared forward, completely drained and transfixed at the same time. God knows how long Erwin wanted to talk to Levi and to your surprise Levi had allowed him to come in, under these circumstances you presumed Levi would come up with a damn excuse. 

Your single opportunity to have Levi at your mercy was slipping like sand through an hourglass, and the longer the talk of formations lasted the lower of a chance there was at reclaiming Levi’s lust-starved attention. Charisma was a trait you were not born with nor could ever hope to have, and the fact that you were able to turn a fantasy into reality at the most unfavorable time was a downright miracle. Then Erwin showed up.

_Hell fucking no._

Sliding yourself forward you re-positioned yourself back on your knees and forcefully grabbed Levi’s thighs with your palms. Jerking them apart you wasted no time in diving for the zipper of his pants. Levi’s form went rigid and something knocked against your head but you ignored it, solely focused on soundlessly tugging his zipper down. His gruff voice belted out from above the instant you pulled his cock from his pants, an attempt to buffer his shock, cute. With a simper you tested his reaction by swirling your tongue along the head and then running it down the underside. The heel of his boot tapped hard against the floor but his voice remained cool and even as he spoke to his superior.

Raising a brow you dug your fingernails into his thighs, ensuring he wouldn’t crush your skull with his legs, and wet your lips thoroughly before descending on his cock. Wrapping your dampened lips around him you swiveled your tongue around the entire head, only sucking lightly when the conversation reached a higher volume. You felt his legs begin to shake against your grip as you encompassed his length and pushed it deep down your throat till it touched the back momentarily before pulling it out again. After the third time the tip of his cock hit the back of your throat a light but feral growl oscillated from his chest prompting Erwin to stop in the middle of his sentence. 

“..Are you alright Levi? Your face looks like it’s getting flushed”

“I had an itch in my throat. You were saying?”

 

Beaming, you removed your hand from his leg and brushed the pads of your fingers against the pulsating vein beneath his cock. His entire body shuddered at the sensitive touch and it took all your strength not to moan his name, even in submission he was utterly desirable to the point of driving you up the wall. Trailing light kisses down his shaft you began pistoning your hand up and down his length once more while your mouth sucked the tip of his cock at various strengths. Stealthily he reached his hand down towards your nape but you caught his wrist before he reached your hair. This time you were unwilling to give him control, even if he ended up grinding his teeth to dust trying to withhold his moans. His hand flexed beneath the pressure of your fingers but the sudden immersion of his cock to the back of your throat took his attention and snatched the air from his lungs. 

Erwin’s voice wavered in and out of coherency, all your concentration had been pinned to the intoxicating sound of Levi’s barely audible moans. No matter how many times he stomped his heel the ground or feigned a cough the way his body shook beneath the desk certified your skill was driving him to the edge. Out of the blue Erwin’s chair scraped against the wooden floor and he bid Levi goodnight, stating he looked like he was getting ill and needed to rest. Relief floated through your body, finally you had Levi all to yourself again. 

Levi’s chair shot out from behind him and his cock jerked from your mouth with a loud pop. Blinking in shock your grip on Levi’s wrist fell limp as he clutched the collar of your shirt with both hands and yanked you forward. His eyes had grown darker than the midnight sky, a mix of yearning and desire swirled against his steely hues. Breathing deeply he wrapped his hands around your jaw and pressed his fingers hard against your cheeks.

“You want my cock that badly that you can’t wait? Then take it.”

He clamped his hand down on your jaw and pulled it open wide enough to stuff his cock in without hesitation. Slipping it halfway in he eyed you with a radiating look of playful vengeance, but he didn’t move until you moved your mouth further down his shaft. Immediately he shoved his cock all the way down your throat, a rough and loud moan fluttering from his lips as his eyes rolled back. Dominance belted off him in static waves as he switched his grip for your mouth to your hair. Your eyes fluttered closed as he pumped into your mouth, smooth enough not to hurt but rough enough to let you know who was in control. Moaning loudly you slunk your hand down to your pants, urgently flicking the button open and dipping your fingers down into your soaked panties. 

“Fuck no, you don’t get off until I do.” He hissed, scooping up both your wrists and pinning them above your head.

His fingers curled around your hair and both your wrists, binding you in place until his need was met. His hips rocks and bucked while you swiped your tongue along his cock in rhythm with his motions. Inhaling deeply through your nose you encircled your lips and sucked hard the moment you felt his tip hit the back of your throat, you wanted to savor him as long as you could. Your name fell of his tongue in grunted whispers, and every so often he would squeeze your finger to ensure you were okay, but his pace and force continued to escalate. 

His precise movements soon turned into sporadic thrusts and bucks. Forcing your eyes open you watched his squeeze shut and his lips part while tiny beads of sweat trickled down his collar bones and chest. As he neared his peak he moved his hand back down to your breast, repeating his actions from earlier as his cock throbbed in your mouth. 

“More ___. I’m so fucking close..nnngg, shit!"

Legs shaking you tried rubbing your thighs together in a failed attempt to satiate your own needs, but the untouched flesh between your legs only worsened as Levi’s thrusting increased. Between Levi’s cock jutting into your mouth and the feel of his talented fingers working your nipple you were hitting the blunt end of your orgasm painfully slow. Shakily his hand wrapped around the back of your neck as he harshly thrust into your mouth.

“ _____”

Knowing what he was asking you hummed against his cock, hoping he’d understand your answer. With a final thrust he stuttered his movements, gripping the skin of your neck and your breast tightly as his back arched forward. Repeating your name until his voice grew hoarse he emptied himself in your mouth. Slowly pulling himself from your mouth his eyes fluttered open like he’d just woken from a deep slumber. Releasing his grip on your hair and body he half-stumbled back towards his chair and plopped down, glossy eyes staring adoringly at your form. Pressing your clammy palms against your thighs you tried to ignore the painful sting from your receding orgasm. 

Levi’s eyes dropped to your thighs then raked up your form before his brows rose in realization. Flicking his wrist he unbuttoned the top of his shirt and pushed himself up on his chair, a single finger motioning you forward. 

“Need help?”


End file.
